Under this Diversity Supplement, the Field Center investigator participates in all aspects of planning core components of the Visit 3 examination of the HCHS/SOL cohort to collect basic personal/medical information, blood pressure and anthropometry measurements, a basic panel of laboratory tests, and the storage of serum/plasma/whole blood and urine samples. The examination period will serve as a platform for in-depth ancillary studies funded outside of HCHS/SOL contracts. These ancillary studies will be operationally integrated into the main study with data sharing in accordance with NIH data sharing policies.